Neon light displays comprise a plurality of neon tubes that have illuminating conductive gases within the tubes. The neon tubes are electrically connected in series with the electrodes (which are the end of the neon tubes) being interconnected by high voltage wire.
Because there are no standardized enclosures for the connections of the electrodes to the high voltage wire, many different and haphazard approaches have been used to make these connections.
There is therefore a need to provide a new and improved insulation cup for the high voltage connection, but also to provide for a simplified and yet positive support to keep the insulating cup in place thereby not allowing the high voltage wires to become exposed.